Miserable Pet
by UnknownWarner
Summary: Gumball and Darwin get into a fight on the bus, and Gumball is left to pick up the pieces afterwards. Fluff, not Gumwin, ONE-SHOT


**I've been wanting to write a TAWOG fanfic for a while now, but like all things I want to do, it takes me 5 years to think of an idea and then another 5 years to actually put that idea into action. Anyway, this is a short little Gumball and Darwin centred fanfic. Not Gumwin, just brother stuff. I hope to write more in this fandom sometime in the future, but who knows when that will ever happen. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day in Elmore. Birds flocked to their nests to keep their young warm, clouds swarmed the grey sky, and The Hobo shielded himself under a blanket someone donated. Cruising at a mild pace along the street was a large yellow bus containing children eager to return home from school.

Sitting in the back of the bus was an excited, energetic Gumball, and a weary, tired Darwin.

"Okay so today I was sitting next to Penny at lunch and you'll never believe what happened." Gumball said.

"Oh, I wonder..." Darwin sighed.

"She HELD MY HAND!" Gumball squealed.

"Oh wow, isn't that exciting." Darwin turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah dude. We were all quiet and stuff, and she totally just grabbed my hand. It was all quiet at first, but then she started talking and she didn't let go of my hand. Do you know what this means?!" Gumball was standing in his chair with excitement.

"You have someone else's hand sweat on you?" Darwin rolled his eyes.

"No dude. It means that we are at the physical contact level of our relationship! Think of the possibilities! First, hand holding, then hugging... OH MY GOSH I NEED BODY SPRAY." Gumball shouted.

"You got that right." Teri remarked from the seat in front of them as she held her nose.

Gumball rolled his eyes and continued to ramble on about Penny. How beautiful she was, how funny she was, how much he just loved to be in her presence, Darwin just nodded and pretended to listen.

 _Maybe if Penny was a math book, you wouldn't be failing._

"I'm just so excited oh my gosh she said we can have lunch again tomorrow like can you believe that SHE INVITED ME TO LUNCH TWO DAYS IN A ROW what outfit should I wear I mean I don't want to come off as needy but-"

Darwin clenched his fist in annoyance.

"and then this weekend she said we'd see a movie, but what movie? Like there's a scary movie out but ya know I don't want to traumatize her. There's a romantic comedy but eww gross why would I want to watch someone else be in love when I have my love right next to me?"

Darwin sighed, frustrated.

"but I mean I think if I get her chocolate she will think I don't care about her weight but if I get her flowers she will think I'm calling her decor ugly. Maybe I could just get-"

"CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE PLEASE?!" Darwin snapped, annoyed.

Gumballs ears went down as he frowned. "Oh... Sorry, I know it must be hard being single." Gumball responded sarcastically.

"It's not that, I'm just tired of always hearing about your stupid girlfriend!" Darwin's brow furrowed.

Gumball gasped, offended. "Stupid?! You take that back!"

"Stuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Darwin got in Gumballs face. "PID!"

Gumball face went from offended to angry. "You know, why can't you just be happy for me? All day long I talk to you and sit with you listening to your stories, yet the moment I get a girlfriend you get all salty. It's not my fault you haven't made other friends."

"Well, it's not my fault that you're a jerk who can't even pass middle school classes without cheating off of me!" Darwin's voice cracked as he tried his best to hold in his emotions.

"It's not my fault that you're a miserable pet who can't seem to live without me. Oh wait, I GUESS THAT IS MY FAULT!" Gumball spat.

Darwin's eyes glistened with tears. "W-well... Well y-you're j-just-"

"Gumball, Darwin, we're at your stop." Rocky shouted.

Darwin stood up and ran out of the bus into the rain, tears streaming down his face. Gumball sat for a second, pondering what he just said, and then began to slowly walk out of the school bus. Darwin had already made it inside before Gumball had left the bus. He took a slow step down, and the bus doors slammed shut behind him. He stood still for a moment, shocked at the words he had just said. How the mood seemed to change so quickly and so dramatically.

He slowly started to make his way inside as a sick feeling in his stomach began to show its ugly head. He had butterflies, but not the good kind. The kind you get when you know you've hurt someone you love.

 _Miserable pet..._

The rain soaked Gumball's fur as he thought about those words. Being called a pet was something that deeply hurt Darwin because it's something he has always had to come to terms with. Nobody ever treated him like a pet, but deep down he knew that's what he originally was. Just a pet.

The door swung open before Gumball could grab the doorknob. There stood his mother, looking especially concerned and angry.

"Gumball Watterson, what on earth happened to Darwin? He just ran in bawling his eyes out and went upstairs and didn't say a word to anyone!"

Gumball lowered his head in shame. "Yeah... I know."

"What did you do to him?!" Nicole shouted.

"We just... got in a fight." Gumball knew it was his own fault, but didn't want to make things worse by getting his mother upset.

"Well whatever happened, you two better make up! We're having dinner as a family tonight and I don't want you two fighting." Nicole hastily went back to the chores she was doing, leaving Gumball standing at the front door.

Gumball sighed as he started to slowly ascend the stairs to his bedroom. He gave himself a mental beating as guilt crept its way into his heart. Water dripped off his fur as he reached the top of the staircase, just a few steps from his door.

 _He probably hates me._

Gumball cringed at the thought of Darwin hating him, even though he probably deserved it. Seeing someone who is usually so full of love and joy be brought down to the point of hatred made Gumball wince.

He approached the closed door and figured it would be best if he knocked before entering. Giving it a gentle tap, he nervously awaited Darwin's response.

No answer.

Gumball knocked the door again louder. "C-c'mon buddy, please let me in." Gumball said.

A quiet sniffle was heard behind the door, as a sad and gentle voice said: "Go away."

Gumball winced. "Please D-Darwin, can we just talk?" Gumball grabbed the doorknob and was surprised to see that it wasn't locked. He slowly creaked the door open and inched his way inside, scanning the room for his brother. In the top bunk was Darwin, wrapped in a ball of several sheets and blankets.

"I d-don't want t-to talk." Darwin whimpered.

Gumball sighed and sat on the lower bunk. "You don't have to talk bud, just let me."

Darwin didn't respond.

"You know you're my brother, right? And nothing will ever change that." Gumball tried to start his apology but was interrupted.

"Y-you called me a miserable p-pet." Darwin said as his voice cracked.

Gumball's heart clenched as he heard those dreadful words. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I k-know buddy, but I didn't mean it! You're not a p-pet!" Gumballs emotions started to get the best of him as a tear ran down his already rain-soaked cheek.

"Then what am I?!" Darwin shouted, sadness and anger in his voice.

Gumball couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears ran down his face as all the pent-up emotion all came out at once.

"Y-you're my brother! You're my best friend!" Gumball's crying intensified as he fell back onto his pillow. "I care about you so m-much and I don't know what I would do w-without you!"

Gumball was now audibly bawling.

"I'm s-such a jerk and y-you're always there for me and I know I don't deserve y-you! I h-hate what I called you and I've never t-thought of you as that."

Gumball sniffled and started to choke on his words.

"You're so important to m-me and I w-would be nothing w-without you Darwin!"

Gumball managed to catch his breath, but his breathing was still shakey and tears were still pouring out.

"I'm so s-sorry Darwin!" Gumball rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

For a moment there was silence. Then, a quiet voice spoke up from the top bunk.

"Gumball..." Darwin quietly said.

Gumball's crying overshadowed the quiet voice. Slowly, Darwin made his way down the ladder and stood next to Gumball. He gently put his hand on Gumball's shoulder.

"Gumball..." Gumball rolled over and looked at Darwin, his face stained with tears and his lip still quivering.

"I forgive you G-Gumball." Darwin said as he smiled at his brother.

"Y-You do?" Gumball said as his voice cracked.

"Of course I do." Darwin gave a sweet smile to his brother.

Gumball sat up and pulled Darwin into a tight, loving hug. Darwin gently stroked the wet fur on the back of Gumball's head as he relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm gonna make this up to you," Gumball whispered as he held his brother close. "I'm gonna cancel mine and Penny's plans for the weekend, and you and I are gonna hang out. Just you and me."

Darwin smiled. "Gumball... you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. We can play video games or watch a movie or whatever, I just wanna hang out with you. Just you." Gumball let go of Darwin.

Darwin smiled. "I did kind of want to see that scary movie..."

"Consider it seen then." Gumball smiled and stood up. "C'mon, mom said we're gonna have a family dinner tonight." Gumball made his way out the bedroom door.

Darwin smiled and followed along, knowing that his brother genuinely cared about him. He gave a sigh of relief as he left the room, he then used his hand to wipe away the remaining tears. He knew Gumball loved him, and he knew that the things he says aren't always what he means.


End file.
